FMA Dare Show Thing
by NewSandy
Summary: Okay so this is a dare show where you dare the FMA cast! Inspired by Kenza and Lexxa. I will do any dares as long as they follow the rules! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**FMA Dare Show Thing**

**A/N: Well... I've decided to make a dare show thingy! Inspired by Lexxa and Kenza. Man I love you guys! Let's start!**

New: Hello! Welcome to FMA Dare Show Thing!

Edward: Who the heck are you? *points at New*

New: Who the heck am I? I am New Edward Elric, I am New!

Edward: Alright...

Alphonse: Umm... New?

New: Yes Al?

Alphonse: How do you know who we are?

New: I'll tell you later... I just don't feel like explaining fanfiction to you right now.

Edward: Okay... So what are we suppose to do here?

New: Oh, that's easy... My precious reviewers are going to dare you to do stuff.

Edward: What?! Now way am I going to let you do that!

New: Oh but you will Edward. Do you really want to go in there? *points towards giant cage with fabric covering it*

Edward: Umm... No not really.

New: Then you'll do as Sandy and I please.

Al: Who's Sandy?

New: Sandy's my co-host.

Al: Where is she then?

New: ... I don't have a clue... Oh wait I locked her in the closet! Must go get her out! Stay. *runs to another room*

Edward: Okay Al, we're getting out of here while we have the chance. *grabs Al and starts running towards the door*

New: Oh no you don't! *throws sword made of ice that just misses Ed and Al*

Edward: Man that was way to close.

Alphonse: Let's just try staying for a little brother.

Edward: Alright Al.

Sandy: *comes running in the room hitting New* Good! Now we can move onto the rules!

New: **Rule 1!**

Sandy: **No yaoi or yuri! We will have no part of it!**

New: **Rule 2!**

Sandy: **Keep things on a T rated level please.**

New: **Rule 3!**

Sandy: What's rule 3 again?

New: *sighs* You forgot already?

Sandy: You never told me I'm just making these up as we go along.

New: Oh... Didn't know that. Okay...** Rule 3, dares are only for Brotherhood and manga people's.**

Sandy: I think that's it. Umm... **Rule 4, no swearing. I'm sorry people's.** Please.

New: Okay now Ed get your lazy but over here!

Edward: No! I refuse.

New: Okay then... *sighs and lifts Ed over her head* You're going in the cage.

Edward: How are you so strong?

New: No clue... *stares off into space*

Sandy: Ed be prepared for this.

Edward: *snickers* Nothing that bad could happen to me.

Roy: You sure about that Fullmetal?

Alphonse: When did you get here Colonel?

Roy: I have no clue... *stares off into space*

Sandy: Roy snap out of it!

Roy: What? Snap? *snaps his fingers*

Edward: *bursts into flames* THAT HURTS! SET IT OUT!

New: No! Fire! *throws Ed into fish pond*

Sandy: *has a confused look on her face* When did we get a fish pond?

New: When didn't we get a fish pond?

Sandy: Okay...

Roy: So who are these people?

Alphonse: Brother and I just met them. One's named New and the others named Sandy.

Roy: So who's the one who threw Fullmetal in the fish pond?

Alphonse: That one's New.

Roy: New!

New: *looks up from Ed in the fish pond* What do you want?

Roy: How the heck did we get here?!

Sandy: Through her amazing powers.

Roy: What sort of powers?

New: All will be explained later Roy.

Edward: *gets out of fish pond* I'm going to kill you!

New: NO. Only reviewers are allowed to kill.

Alphonse: Wait. We might die?!

Sandy: If the reviewers want it, yes.

New: Don't worry! I'm able to bring you back! Ok... Who wants to do it?

Everyone: Do what?

New: Say, "REVIEW!"

Edward: You just said it though.

New: Gah. Ok, so review.


	2. Love Hurts Really

**FMA Dare** **Show Thing**

New: Yeah! We got our first reviewer! *horns sound around and balloons fall out of nowhere*

Edward: I can't believe you got a review already.

Sandy: We have our ways. Anyways welcome DarkForestWolf!

**HIYA GUYS! IT'S ME! KENZA! THE ONE AND ONLY! I was hoping I could be your ****first dare! If so AWESOME! Now first of all. ED YOU BETTER BE NICE TO NEW AND SANDY! *body slams Ed* YOU TO! *death glares at Roy* Anyway's, DARE TIME!**

Roy: NOOO! Not her!

New: Kenza-chan! Hurray!

Edward: I'll be nice to them I swear! *looks terrified*

Sandy: Okay! Let's move on to the first dare!

**Edward: Kiss Winry Then say "I HATE YOU!" Then after she beats you up kiss her again and give her this I love you teddy bear and tell her it was a dare. Besides I LOVE ED AND WINRY!**

Edward: NO WAY I AM NOT DOING THAT TO WINRY!

New: *lifts Ed over her head again* Alright if you want to go in the cage so badly...

Edward: Wait! I'll... Do the dare...

New: *sets Ed down* Okay then.

Edward: *walks over to Winry blushing like crazy*

Winry: Hi Ed. What do you want?

Edward: *kisses Winry*

Winry: *kisses back blushing like crazy*

Edward: Winry...

Winry: Yeah Ed?

Edward: I hate you.

Winry: I lov- Wait... What?! *starts beating up Ed*

Edward: WINR- OUCH! *gets up and kisses Winry again*

Winry: Ed! What ar-

Edward: *pushes I love you teddy bear in Winry's face* It was a dare Winry.

Winry: Oh... I'm sorry Ed! Let's go fix your automail, hurry up now! *drags Ed away*

New: Bye bye! *waves at the happy couple*

Sandy: Let's move onto the next dare!

**NEXT DARE!**

**Roy: GO DO YOUR PAPER WORK! NO BREAKS! Yes! I am that cruel... *evil smile***

Roy: I HATE YOU ALL! *puts his fingers together to make Kenza burst into flames*

New: No hurting fans! *throws ice sword that just misses Roy*

Roy: Fine... *grumbles off and goes into emo closet under the stairs to do paperwork*

**LAST DARE!**

**Al has to pretend he hates Ed really really really really bad for the next 2 chapters.**

Alphonse: I can't do that to brother...

Sandy: Alphonse. You will because Kenza wants you to.

Alphonse: But bro-

Sandy: No buts!

Alphonse: Bu-

Sandy: NO BUTS!

Alphonse: Fine...

Edward: *walks into room missing his automail arm* What did I miss, Al?

Alphonse: BROTHER GET OUT OF MY FACE GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW YOU MONSTER!

Edward: *really shocked* Al what hap-

Alphonse: JUST LEAVE AND GO BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS WINRY!

Edward: BUT AL!

Sandy: Come on Ed. *puts arm around Ed* Let's go.

Edward and Sandy: *leave*

**Do not forget my children I LOVE YOU ALL! YOUR ALL AWESOME.. except Tucker. NEW AND SANDY! BEAT THE GUY UP WITH THIS NEW WEAPON I'M GIVING YOU! *gives New and Sandy a green and yellow chainsaw* Use them wisely my Munchkins! :D**

New: Thanks so much Kenza! *holds up yellow chainsaw* You ready for this Tucker?

Sandy: *holds up green chainsaw* You should be!

Tucker: *starts running for his life* AAAAAAAHHHHH!

New and Sandy: *start chasing Tucker with chainsaws*

**Don't worry, I'll come back with WAY better dares soon. That's right. I'll give you all HELL! *evil laughs* Love hurts. That means more I hurt you the more I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Everyone: *gulps nervously*

Edward: DON'T COME BACK AT ALL!

New: Don't talk to my reviewers that way! *throws ice sword*

Edward: *dodges ice sword* That all you got?

Sandy: *pushes Ed down*

New: HAHAHAHA! *laughs historically while rolling on the ground*

Edward: That was not funny!

Alphonse: BROTHER SHUT UP!

Edward: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Alphonse: *slaps Ed* SHUT UP!

Edward: *shuts up*

**New, If you need me to teach them a lesson let me know and I'll be there as soon as I can. *cracks knuckles***

New: Thanks I will!

**BYE! :D**

Sandy: Come back soon Kenza!

Roy: She is gone! Finally!

New: Roy shut up.

Roy: NO I WILL NOT!

New: YES YOU WILL!

Roy: NO I WON'T!

Sandy: JUST SHUT UP!

New and Roy: Fine...

New: Alphonse you say it!

Alphonse: Say what?

New: Remember from last time?

Alphonse: Oh you mean, REVIEW!

Sandy: There you go! Remember to review!


	3. Tucker Bradley Free For All

**FMA Dare Show Thing**

New: We got another review! Hurray!

Edward: It's weird how you get these things so quick?

Sandy: I don't know. But people like daring you guys to do stuff.

Alphonse: Still it's weird.

New: *shocked* You actually agreed with Ed.

Alphonse: GET AWAY FROM HERE YOU IDIOT! GO AND DON'T COME BACK! *contiues yelling at Ed*

Edward: Al what is wrong with you?!

Alphonse: NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME NOW GO!

Edward: That hurts...

Sandy: Let's go... *puts arm around Ed*

Edward and Sandy: *leave*

New: Did you really have to make him leave?

Alphonse: But it was part of the dare.

New: No it wasn't... Anyways this review is from a new reviewer! I love you guys. You're just awesome!

Sandy: *walks back in* So these dares will be brought to you by, NekoLuvsTehFma!

**NekoLuvsTehFma:Aww no yuri, okay. Hmm dares...**

New and Sandy: We're sorry! We're just not yuri people!

**Everyone go beat up Tucker and Bradley! I hate them!**

New: Tucker and Bradley free for all! Let's go! *whips out yellow chainsaw*

Edward: I could go for a good beating. *pulls up sleeve to reveal his automail arm*

Everyone: *starts beating up Tucker and Bradley*

Tucker: Why does everybody hate me?! *running away from everyone*

Sandy: You transmuted your own daughter! How could we not hate you!

Bradley: *pulls out twin swords and starts chasing everyone*

Alphonse: *transmutes the ground under Bradley into a pit who knows how deep*

Bradley: *falls*

New: How deep is that?

Alphonse: I don't know...

Bradley: *is still falling*

Sandy: Okay now push Tucker in too!

Edward: *pushes Tucker in hole*

Bradley: *still falling*

Tucker: *hangs onto ledge*

Kimblee: *explodes hole*

New: So now that that's done... Next dare!

**Al- Tell Mei you love her. Then tell her you relized that she wasn't Winry.**

Alphonse: Do I have to?

New: Yes, yes you do.

Alphonse: *sighs* Alright...

Sandy: Good Alphonse!

Alphonse: *walks over to Mei* Hi Mei!

Mei: Hi Alphonse!

Alphonse: I... Umm... I love you.

Mei: *blushes* I love you too Al.

Alphonse: Oh. Wait a second. Sorry, I just realized you're not Winry. Hahaha...

Mei: *face turns red with anger* How could you?! *starts beating up Al*

Alphonse: Mei! It was a dare!

Mei: Oh... Sorry.

**I'm gonna get hate for that probly xD I just need amusment in life these days..**

Sandy: Well that's what this show is for... Amusement!

New: And you know, you won't get hate! *looks over in Al's direction* Or maybe you will...

Edward: Okay so that's it for this chapter right?

Alphonse: Yes it is... GO AWAY YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE LEAVE! *continues yelling at Ed*

Edward: That hurts Al...

**Well thats it buh bye!**

New: Come again!

Sandy: Remember to REVIEW!

Edward: Why is Al so mean to me...


	4. THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!

**FMA Dare Show** **Thing**

New: Hello peoples and welcome to FMA Dare Show Thing!

Edward: Really?

New: Yes really.

Alphonse: Brother I'm so sorry for treating you bad the last two chapters!

Edward: It's okay Al...

Sandy: You see Kenza dared him to be mean to you for two chapters.

Edward: Oh...

New: NEW REVIEWER HURRAY!

Sandy: These dares are brought to you by, Loki The Evil Goddess!

**Hi! I'm a fan of yours so I thought I'd check this out. Anyway, I have a dare!**

New: Yes! A FAN! Bring on the dares!

**Edward: *cackles evilly* Oh Edward, you are so dead. I dare you to put on a wedding dress, smear pie on your face and run around the street screaming 'THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!'**

Edward: I AM SO NOT GOING TO DO THAT!

New: Oh, but you will Edward... You will... *hands Ed wedding dress*

Sandy: *hands Edward pie*

New: Now go get ready.

Edward: *goes into room of changing*

Roy: How long will this take?

New: Not long. Wait...

Edward: *comes out of room of changing in wedding dress* I hate you all... *takes pie and smashes it in face*

New: HAHAHAHAHAHA!.!..!... *laughs hysterically*

Edward: Not funny... *goes out on street and starts running* THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!

Everyone: *laughs*

Sandy: Okay... Next dare!

**Al: *hands him a box of kittens* Keep the kittens and if Ed tries to take them away from you, let them attack him (only while your acting like you hate Ed).**

Alphonse: THANK YOU! I'LL LOVE THEM, AND HUG THEM, AND CALL THEM FRED!

Edward: Why would you name them Fred?

Alphonse: It's from Bugs Bunny...

Edward: What's that?

New: You don't know what Bugs Bunny is? Into room of TV!

Edward: *goes into room of TV*

Sandy: While he does that, let's move on shall we...

**Winry: I dare you to wear a mini skirt.**

Winry: Okay! *goes into room of changing*

Alphonse: I love you Fred!

New: You actually named them Fred?

Alphonse: Just one...

Winry: *comes out of room of changing in a miniskirt*

**Roy: I dare you to hit on Winry while she's wearing the mini skirt in front of Riza and then apologize to Riza and take her on a date.**

Roy: But Winry's not my type...

New: Just do the dare Roy.

Roy: Bu-

New: NO BUTS!

Roy: Fine... *walks over and starts hitting on Winry*

Winry: Umm... Roy?

Roy: Yes?

Winry: Your disgusting! Get away from me! *beats Roy with a wrench*

Riza: *watching all of this*

Winry: *continues beating Roy*

Roy: *hides behind Riza* I'm sorry Lieutenant... Now let's go on that date.

Roy and Riza: *go on date*

New: Have fun!

**That's all and I hope you like the dare!**

Sandy: We very much enjoyed the dares!

Edward: I didn't...

Alphonse: I did!

New: Anyways come again Loki The Evil Goddess!

Edward: Good riddance...

Sandy: Be nice! *hits Ed*

Alphonse: So that's it for this chapter?

New: Yes, now Ed you say it!

Edward: Say what?

New: You should know by now.

Edward: Well I don't.

New: *pulls on Ed's hair continually* Say it.

Edward: Hey! Let go! I'll say it alright!

New: *lets go of Ed's hair*

Edward: REVIEW!


	5. Dance The Nutcracker

**FMA Dare Show Thing**

New: HELLO AND WELCOME TO FMA DARE SHOW THING!

Edward: Really? Do you have to do that every time?

New: I forgot to do it once... But if I don't forget yes.

Edward: Okay. What happened on Roy's and Riza's date?

Sandy: Go over there *points towards random TV* and look at it.

Edward: Okay. *walls over towards TV and sits down. While watching his face turns pale, then green, then purple and pale again. Walks back over* That was horrific...

Sandy: Well you wanted to watch it, didn't you?

Edward: Touché...

Sandy: Okay... So these dares are brought to you by Tijo!

**Tjio:Hiya! I hope I can be you second dare!**

New: You can be our fourth!

**Ed: I dare you to punch winry in the face and she cant do anything about it! ( punch her hard!) ( sOrry winry!)**

New: That's harsh... Anyways... ED DO THE DARE!

Edward: NO WAY!

New: DO THE DARE!

Edward: NO!

New: YES!

Edward: YES!

New: You just agreed!

Edward: It works with Mustang yet it doesn't work with you?

New: Ding! Ding! You are correct! Now do the dare.

Edward: Fine... *walks over to Winry and punches as hard as he can in the face*

Winry: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! *starts hitting Ed with a wrench* YOU JERK!

Edward: Winry! It was a dare!

Winry: Oh sorry... Let's go fix up your automail! Hurry up now! *drags Ed away*

New: Hasn't something like this happened before?

Sandy: Yeah. Weird... NEXT DARE!

**Al: dance the nut cracker in a tutu with colonial Roy! **

Alphonse: Do I have to?

New: Yes, yes you do.

Alphonse: Alright... Come on Colonel. *drags Roy into room of dance*

Sandy: When did we get a room of dance?

New: When didn't we get a room of dance.

Roy: YOU STEPPED ON MY TOE!

Alphonse: YOU BIT ME! *argues with Roy*

Roy and Alphonse: *come out of room of dance and go into room of changing*

Everyone: *waits*

Roy and Alphonse: *come out and do the nutcracker dance*

New: *eats starbursts*

Sandy: *takes a starburst* Why not popcorn?

New: Don't like popcorn.

Sandy: *takes another starburst* Chips then?

New: Not a chip person.

Sandy: You're weird.

New: I know I am.

Envy: You're both weird.

New: So are you palm tree.

Envy: Not. A. Palm tree.

New: Sure you're not.

Envy: *now furious* NOT A PALM TREE!

New: Shut up palm tree.

Sandy: Moving on then...

**Yahooy! Bye bye!**

Sandy: Come back again Tijo!

Roy: REVIEW!

New: Good Colonel! *pats Roy's head*

Roy: Roy's a good boy!


	6. Caramel Burns

**FMA Dare Show Thing**

New: Hello and welcome to FMA DARE SHOW THING!

Roy: Again?

New: Yes again, now shut up.

Roy: ...

New: Good Colonel!

Sandy: These dares will be brought to you by DarkForestWolf!

Edward: Not her...

New: Yes her now shut up pipsqueak.

Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU BATHWATER IDIOT?!

New: You.

**MWAHAHAHAHAH! THAT'S RIGHT I'M BACK! ME KENZA! THE ONE AND ONLY! HELLO MY**

**MUNCHKINS! **

Sandy and New: Welcome back Kenza!

**AL. I just had to tell you to hate Ed. I just HAD to tell you to hate Ed. I always wondered what it would look like if one of you guy's hated each other.**

Alphonse: I didn't like being mean to brother... *sniffs*

Edward: Now Al, it was a dare... It's all you could do... *hugs Al*

Alphonse: Yeah... *sniffs*

Sandy: Brotherly love... How sweet!

**Anyway's, DARE TIME!**

Sandy: On with the dares!

**Winry, Mei, and Riza: Since Ed, sometimes Al, and Roy get on your nerves allot. All you girls can go take a vacation in Vegas and make them gelous with all the fun your having by sending them pictures and stuff. GIRLS RULE! WE DESERVE RESPECT! *plays girls won the world by Beyonce***

Winry, Mei and Riza: Thank you Kenza! *go off to Vegas*

New: Lucky... HAVE A GOOD TRIP!

Winry, Mei and Riza: WE WILL!

Sandy: BYE BYE!

Roy: I never knew I got on Riza's nerves... *looks at New dumbfounded*

New: Oh yeah! You get on everyone's nerves!

Edward: Eh, I knew I got on Winry's nerves at times.

Sandy: And is that a good thing?

Edward: *shrugs shoulders* I don't know.

New: Such is the life of a pipsqueak...

Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SUPER TINY BEAN SPROUT BOY?!

Alphonse: Brother! Calm down!

New: *snickers* I'm calling you short Fullmetal.

Edward: YOU WANT A GO ICY?!

New: YEAH! I DO!

Edward and New: *start fighting*

Sandy: Let's just forget about them and continue...

**NEXT DARE!**

**Roy: *body slams Roy* HOW DARE YOU BURN ME! I'M NOT AN ALCHEMIST BUT I AM A REALLY GOOD FIGHTER! *beats up Roy with metal bat* That's like my main weapon.**

**:D**

Roy: *knocked unconscious*

Sandy: You are a good fighter!

Edward and New: *roll across the floor in front of everyone*

Alphonse: How long will it take for them to stop?

Sandy: *shrugs shoulders* They have such similar personalities, so I'm not sure...

Envy: *joins in fight with Edward and New*

Sandy: Envy. Get out of here.

Envy: NO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Sandy: *pokes Envy on the back of the neck*

Envy: *falls limp*

Alphonse: How...?

Sandy: Secret.

Alphonse: Okay.

**LAST DARE!**

**I DARE EVERYBODY TO CARAMEL DANCE! I don't know I just really like that dance.**

Sandy: Everyone! IN LINE!

Everyone: *everyone besides Ed and New gets in line*

Alphonse and Sandy: *pull Ed and New apart*

Sandy: IN LINE!

Everyone: *stands in a line. Then random costumes appear on everyone*

New: AWESOME! *stands tall in Hogwarts robe and hat with a wand*

Sandy: *stands in Italy's costume from Hetelia* Why did you get Hogwarts?

New: I'm in a Harry Potter mood.

Alphonse: What's Harry Potter?

New and Sandy: DANCE!

Everyone: *dances*

Scar: ...

New: Did you not enjoy it Scar?

Scar: *shakes head*

New: Then what's wrong?

Scar: *points towards costume. Wears a pink fairy costume*

New: Oh... *snaps picture* I feel so bad for you... *snaps a few more* Poor you... *runs away*

**Since I feel bad for making Al be mean to his brother he get's a cookie. and yes, Ed can have one to. I have a heart to you know. Anyway's BYE! :D**

Alphonse: COOKIE! *chews on cookie*

Edward: You sure it's not poisoned?

New: Ed. STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND EAT THE COOKIE!

Edward: Alright women! *chews on cookie*

Sandy: Come again Kenza!

Edward: *mouth full of food* POGLUV!

New: Swallow first.

Edward: *swallows* REVIEW!


	7. Cookies For You All!

**FMA Dare Show Thing**

New: Hello and welcome back to FMA Dare Show Thing!

Sandy: Finally. We haven't updated in like, *looks at watch* 6 days.

New: *laughs nervously* Yeah... I was gone to a cabin that's a maybe 6 hour drive from where I live!

Sandy: And I couldn't do this without you.

New: Yep! These dares are brought to you by, NekoLuvsTehFma! Welcome back!

**NekoLuvsTehFma:Yay! Everyone beat up Tucker and Bradley, cookies for you all!**

Edward: You sure it hasn't been poisoned?

Alphonse: Oh come on brother, they're yummy! *chews on cookie*

Edward: *stares at cookie* ...

Alphonse: Brother.

Edward: *eats cookie*

Alphonse: *smiles and starts drinking a glass of milk*

Edward: *makes a disgusted looking face*

Sandy: What's wrong Ed? *drinks a glass of milk*

Edward: *points at milk that appeared in hand* How do you people stomach this stuff?

Sandy: It's delicious!

New: I agree with Ed. HOW DO YOU STOMACH THIS STUFF?!

Edward: Finally someone who agrees! *glomps New*

New: I know right!

Edward and New: *start talking about why milk is disgusting*

Sandy: *shakes head* Sometimes I'm ashamed I know them. Anyways... ON WITH THE DARES!

**I'm sorry about that Mei, I just needed amusement.**

Mei: I still hated it. It was child abuse!

Sandy: No it wasn't...

Mei: It was!

Sandy: It wasn't!

Mei: IT WAS!

Sandy: IT WASN'T!

Mei: IT WA-

Winry: SHUT UP!

Mei and Sandy: *shut up*

Winry: Good. Now onto the next dare!

**Al- I dare you punch everyone you love as a friend and/or lover.**

Alphonse: But I don't want to hurt anyone...

New: Well you have to... But it didn't say how hard you had to punch them!

Alphonse: So I can do it like this? *punches New with the softest punch ever*

New: Yep.

Alphonse: Okay! *punches Ed*

Edward: AL! What was tha-

Alphonse: Dare.

Edward: Oh...

Alphonse: *punches Mei, Sandy, Hughes, Gracia, Roy, Riza, Havoc, Fuery, Brenda, Falman, Winry, Granny Pinako, Rose and a lot of the other cast that I'm too lazy to write their names down*

New: Are you done?

Alphonse: Yep.

New: Good! Now... We call forth the power of Thor, the god of thunder, to bestow his great axe upon all the homunculi and Tucker.

Edward: Was that a dare?

New: Nope.

Thor: *walks in in pjs* Ok who am I supposed to kill?

Everyone: *points towards the homunculi and Tucker*

Envy: *points at New*

New: Ignore the palm trees pointing.

Thor: *nods then kills the homunculi and Tucker* Bye. *walks out*

Sandy: What was that?

New: All part of my awesome authoress powers!

Sandy: O... Kay...

New: Moving on people's!

**Okay thats all. My ds is dieing and I don't feel like charging it. Buh Bye!**

New: See ya NekoLuvsTehFma! Oh look! That's in my spellcheck now!

Sandy: How?

New: I write on my phone.

Sandy: Oh...

New: And we're sad to announce that someone will be leaving us!

Everyone: *gasps* Who?!

The Janitor: Me. I'm going to Italy for a month.

Everyone: Oh. It's just the janitor. *goes back to doing what they were doing before*

The Janitor: Does nobody care about me? *sniffs*

New and Sandy: We do! There there Janitor... It'll be alright. *talking softly to The Janitor*

Winry: I guess I'll end the show this time!

Edward: You will?

Winry: Yep! Remember to, REVIEW!


	8. To Answer Your Question, NO

**FMA Dare Show Thing**

New: *bubbling with happiness*

Sandy: *super annoyed*

Edward: What's up?

New: SCHOOL! *glomps Ed* I ADORE SCHOOL!

Edward: Can't... *cough* Breath...

New: *lets go of Ed* Oh sorry...

Alphonse: So what's wrong with Sandy?

New: She is now mute.

Alphonse: Wha...?

New: Mute. No talkie.

Alphonse: I know that, but I'm just wondering why?

New: Sandy doesn't like school.

Alphonse: Aha...

Sandy: *goes in the emo closet under the stairs*

New: That's not used often enough... Anyways these dares are brought to you by... Maruki Shitoichi! Yeah! Believe it!

Everyone: *silence*

New: *blinks* Are you going to do it or what?

Everyone: *looks confused*

New: Co-host. Sandy's in the emo place thing.

Everyone: *silence*

New: Fine... I WILL CHOSE! *spins in circles pointing towards people* This is dizzy...

Edward: Then don't do it.

New: No. I must do this... *stops spinning and points at Black Hayate*

Black Hayate: Woof!

New: Black Hayate. BEST CO-HOST EVER! *picks Black Hayate up in arms* Okie dokie let's start!

**No swearing? What kind of rated T story that, doesn't have cursing and stuff? No one. Especially a ToD show, it's a 'must have' thing. But it's okay, it's YOUR story, NOT mine. ._.**

New: I would allow swearing but my parents don't like it... *sighs* Tis the life of Sandy and I.

**Anyway, I only got a dare. I feel SO lazy right now.**

Black Hayate: Woof woof woof woof!

New: Riza! Translate!

Riza: Fine. -On with the dares!-

New: Best co-host ever! Well besides Sandy...

**Ed- You have the honors to be the first one, that, I dare, so be prepared. *evil laugh* You are the most shortest teenage boy in the world, that, I've ever seen in my entire life. Have you GONE to puberty yet? :3**

**Yes it's a question, I'll give you the dare later. Now answer it! And DON'T you give me that short rant of yours, I've seen a LOT. :/**

Edward: *face turns red* WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!

Roy: Well you are short.

Edward: YOU SHUT IT!

Alphonse: Brother...!

Edward: *calms down a little*

New: So...

Edward: So what?

New: So the question.

Edward: Not answering.

New: Well we all know you haven't yet anyways...

Edward: I have! *voice cracks*

New: *laughs historically* HAHAHaHaHahAhahaha...

Edward: You want a piece of me? *starts chasing New*

Black Hayate: Woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof!

Riza: -So to answer your question, no Ed has not gone through puberty yet.-

Everyone: *laughs*

Edward: NOT FUNNY! *comes back seething and pulling New unconscious by the hair*

Everyone: *silence*

Edward: *grumbles and stalks off to emo closet under the stairs*

Everyone: *silence*

Black Hayate: Woof... Woof woof woof.

Riza: -Well... That was awkward.-

Alphonse: Yup.

Black Hayate: Woof woof... Woof woof!

Riza: -Moving on... Next dare!

**Nope, a loophole, a tricky question? Not my type. Or is it? :D**

Sandy: *comes out from emo closet under the stairs pulling New by the hair* Loophole, and it's your type.

Alphonse: How did you know that?

Sandy: *shrugs shoulders* Just a guess.

**I may now give you your dare, dear Edward. *gives Ed a sword* You may now torture Envy for three chapters, that's all. Enjoy. :D**

Edward: AWESOMESAUCE! *starts chasing Envy with sword*

Envy: Why must everybody hate me?! *running in circles while Ed chases him*

Sandy: Everybody hates you 'cause they do.

**And yes Envy, I DO hate you. Oh, Sandy and New, have you guys wondered, that, ToD is much more common now these days?**

Sandy: Yeah they are...

**Well, I do. But what the heck, I did make one my self too. Any-ho, bye. :)**

Sandy: Come again!

Everyone: It's over!

Sandy: Nope. Not yet.

Everyone: But why?

Sandy: 'cause. I still feel the need for more torture!

Everyone: *groans*

Sandy: *takes out chainsaw from Kenza* Now I wouldn't groan if I were you.

New: *wakes up all groggy* Wha happent?

Sandy: Not much, but now it's torture time! *evil grin on face*

New: I heart tortue tim... *gets up really slow*

Sandy: Here, *hands New energy drink* you need it.

New: *looks at energy drink then drinks it all in one gulp* I feel SO much better now!

Sandy: Good!

New: Nya! *takes out chainsaw from Kenza*

All The People Who Have Reviewed: *takes out their weapon of choice*

Weapon People: You ready for this?

Everyone: *runs for their lives*

Weapon People: *chase after them*

Black Hayate: Woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof!

Riza: -Well I hope you enjoyed todays show! Oh, and remember to Review!


	9. Magical Flying Pony

**FMA Dare Show Thing**

New: HELLO AND WELCOME TO A KOOLIO DARE SHOW.

Sandy: Dude you are kidding me. *walks out in rap costume*

New: *grins manically* I am so not.

Sandy: *slaps New* What's this for anyhow dude?

New: Ceiling Ed is more evil then you think.

Edward: *hangs from the ceiling* I AM NOT!

New: See. *points at Ed*

Edward: LET ME DOWN! *struggling to get free*

New: If you come down I'll make Envy continually hit on you.

Edward: NO! That's gross why would you even think of that?!

Envy: I agree with pipsqueak. HOW COULD YOU THINK OF THAT?!

New: *grins evilly* You know, I'm more evil than you think too...

Everyone: *shudders*

Sandy: After that... Er... Unexpected beginning, we know introduce our new reviewer! Welcome Silence-That-Kills-Me!

***clap of evil thunder* Mwa ha ha ha yes it is I, Silence, or Sil, or Amanda! Hello my lovelies.**

Edward: Doesn't she seem a little... I don't know... EVIL!

Sandy: No, not at all!

Edward: But can't yo-

Sandy: No buts.

Edward: But ca-

Sandy: No buts!

Edward: Bu-

Sandy: NO BUTS! *slaps Ed*

Edward: Fine...

Sandy: Good ceiling Ed!

Edward: *grumbles* I hate you all...

**So what is this? I have another dare show to enjoy? Don't mind if I do! *talking in a ridiculous accent***

New: Vwe should all talk en vridiculous accents! *talks in a German accent*

Sandy: Dude, nobody's going to do that.

New: But Silence vor Sil vor Amanda's talking in vone.

Sandy: Still. NOBODY IS. GOING TO. TALK. IN. ONE.

New: My goodness vwoman don't you have mannevrs?

Sandy: *slaps New* Just let your co-host lead this one, alright?

New: Fine... Do vwhat you vwish...

**Ok so I dare New and Sandy (the awesome ppl :3) to read at least one of my stories and review. T.T reviews are love...**

Sandy: I agree! Reviews are love... So you better review!

New: I won't talk weird anymore so can I be host again?!

Sandy: ...

New: Well...?

Sandy: ... Fine...

New: AWESOME! And guess what Sandy?

Sandy: What?

New: I'm in a Warriors mood!

Sandy: You mean those books you tried to make me read?

New: YUP! So for the next few chapters we shall get our own warrior names! *stars in eyes*

Sandy: Oh great... *rolls eyes*

New: Moving on...

**X'D Ed you have to dance. On a pole. In front of Winry. ):D**

Edward: EVIL! That woman is evil!

New: You don't know that... Anyways do the dare!

Edward: NO!

New: Cage time!

Edward: NO CAGE! I'll do the dare alright?!

New: Alright! *pushes Winry in front of pole* Stay.

Edward: *gets on top of pole and starts dancing*

Sandy: You sure that's how you're suppose to do it?

Edward: No, now shut up.

Sandy: *sighs* Boys...

**Envy. You are officially mute. You cannot talk for the next 5 (five!) chapters. ):D**

Envy: *mouth drops open*

New: You can learn sign language with Lust! *pushes said characters into room of learning*

Sandy: Thank you Silence! Now we don't have to listen to that palm tree!

Envy: *runs out if room of learning and slaps Sandy*

Sandy: HEY! What was that for?!

Envy: *sticks tongue out at Sandy and runs back into room of learning*

Sandy: I hate that palm tree...

Alphonse: Don't we all?

Everybody: *nods in agreement*

Alphonse: Thought so...

**Kimblee, here's a cookie. Stay awesome**

Kimblee: I always stay awesome! *chews on cookie*

Alphonse: Do I get a cookie?

Kimblee: Mine!

Alphonse: Awww...

New: Next time Al... I'm sure you'll get a cookie!

Alphonse: COOKIES!

**Scar you're pretty cool too so... *poof* you get a magical flying pony.**

Scar: *gasps* I've always wanted a magical flying pony!

Sandy: You have?

Scar: Yeah...

**Well, you can have it if you laugh in Winry's face about her parents. But then you have to apologize for your awful crime.**

Scar: OKIE DOKIE! *walks over laughs about Winry's parents in her face then apologises*

Winry: *slaps Scar*

**DEVIL. HOW DARE YOU. Sorry, we're cool, I'll hold in the inner hero. (/-o-)/ lol**

New: Everybody, we shall hold in the inner hero...

Everybody: *holds in the inner hero*

**I'LL BE STALKING YOU. O3O**

New and Sandy: WE'LL BE STALKING YOU TOO.

Roy: It is finished!

New: It is... And next chapter you get your warrior name young... Wait what's your apprentice name?

Roy: What do you mean?

New: You wouldn't understand even if I told you.

Roy: Aww... Anyhow, REVIEW.


	10. The Names are Here!

**FMA Dare Show Thing**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**SomethingClan**

**Leader: Seriouslystar -Sandy- (russet colored she-cat with white paws and underbelly and blue eyes)**

**Deputy: Gearhead -Winry- (golden she-cat with white tail and blue eyes)**

**Medicine Cat: Quirkleaf -New- (gray she-cat with silver markings and amber eyes)**

**Warriors: Ponylove -Roy- (gray tom with gray eyes that is always seething with anger)**

**Hawkgun -Riza- (gold she-cat with eyes like a hawk and is good at climbing)**

**Alchemyfreak -Ed- (pure golden tom with amber eyes and is very loyal)**

**Armourlove -Al- (pure golden tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice: Palmtreegirl -Envy- (cat that looks like a palm tree and hates everyone)**

Quirkleaf: I think that explains things well enough!

Seriouslystar: I guess it does... *grumbles*

Alchemyfreak: How come Gearhead gets to be deputy?

Quirkleaf: Because Gearhead is awesome like that!

Gearhead: Thank you!

Seriouslystar: No problem!

Ponylove: Why do I have to get the name Ponylove?

Quirkleaf: Cause it fits you well.

Ponylove: How?

Quirkleaf: Your first name is a horse, and your in love with Riza... Pretty simple really.

Ponylove: *goes into emo closet under the stairs*

Seriouslystar: We have to change that name... It's way to long.

Quirkleaf: We will... Eventually.

Palmtreegirl: MY NAME DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!

Quirkleaf: But your name does make sense...

Seriouslystar: It does... Palmtree for the fact that you look like a palm tree and girl cause you dress like a girl.

Palmtreegirl: I hate you all... *goes into emo place*

Seriouslystar: WE HATE YOU TOO!

Quirkleaf: We are so awesomesauce...

Seriouslystar: We are... Anyways on with the very laid off dares!

Quirkleaf: These ones are brought to you by, dylan10182000!

**AL**

**go back to your armour**

Armourlove: NOOOO!

Seriouslystar: Yes.

Armorlove: NO!

Seriouslystar: Yes.

Armourlove: NO!

Quirkleaf: *lifts Armourlove above head* CAGE TIME!

Armourlove: Fine! I'll... Go back to my armour...

Quirkleaf: Good Armourlove!

Armourlove: *jumps into armour*

Seriouslystar: Moving on...

**RIZA**

**wear a mini skirt**

Hawkgun: No.

Quirkleaf: Yes.

Hawkgun: No. *points gun at Quirkleaf's head*

Seriouslystar: *puts club up to Hawkgun's head* Do it.

Hawkgun: Fine... *goes into room of changing*

Quirkleaf: Wait for it...

Hawkgun: *comes back out in mini skirt* May I change now?

Seriouslystar: Go right ahead my friend!

Hawkgun: *goes back into room of changing then back out wearing regular uniform*

Quirkleaf: You should wear mini skirts more often!

Hawkgun: I'll never wear a mini skirt again.

Quirkleaf: Awww... *sniff* Anywho... On with the dares!

**ROY**

**no gloves for 2 chappies**

Ponylove: WHAT?!

Alchemyfreak: *snickers* Pass over the gloves Ponylove.

Ponylove: *hands gloves to Alchemyfreak* Awww...

Quirkleaf: B-b-but... Hand the gloves Alchemyfreak.

Alchemyfreak: *puts Ponylove's gloves on* NEVER! *snaps and sets Quirkleaf on fire*

Quirkleaf: *hair catches on fire* WHAT THE?! Fire! *makes ice sword and stabs Alchemyfreak through the stomach with it*

Alchemyfreak: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! *looks at ice sword in stomach, then coughs up blood*

Armourlove: Brother?!

Quirkleaf: I can bring him back... Alchemyfreak. Gloves. Now.

Alchemyfreak: *hands gloves to Quirkleaf*

Quirkleaf: *throws them in purse*

Ponylove: Don't do that! They'll go in and never come out!

Quirkleaf: That's not true.

Seriouslystar: Oh yes it is. Remember that time you lost your phone...?

*flashback*

Quirkleaf: *throws gloves at Seriouslystar* You take them then.

Seriouslystar: Okay!

Gearhead: Is it over?

Seriouslystar: Nope.

Gearhead: What?!

Quirkleaf: This dare is from unknown!

Seriouslystar: Yeah we don't know who dared it but we're doing it anyway!

**:I LOVE ENVY! i dare envy to be nice and to wear "normal" clothes aka a tank top and pants**

Palmtreegirl: NO WAY!

Quirkleaf: Do it or else.

Palmtreegirl: Fine... *makes tank top and pants appear on himself*

Everyone: How...?

Palmtreegirl: I just can okay?

Everyone: Okay...

Gearhead: REVIEW!

Quirkleaf: How did you know we were done?

Gearhead: Instinct.

Seriouslystar: Makes sense... Okay, REVIEW!

Quirkleaf: We're very sorry for the late update! Forgive us!


	11. TACOS

**FMA Dare Show Thing**

New: Welcome back my friends! I've missed you so!

Sandy: Yeah! Welcome back to FMA Dare Show Thing!

New: Ever since school started we haven't been updating nearly as often.

Sandy: And for that we're sorry. We try to update once every week, two weeks.

New: And we will get to all your dares! Promise!

Sandy: Now enough with the mushy stuff... Welcome Fmafan4life! *confetti comes out of nowhere*

**Fmafan4life:Sonia:-kicks the door down like a boss- SUP PEOPLEZ!**

Everyone: *silent*

New: Nothing much... I went to a place... Had fun...

**Aqua:-follows calmly threw the doorway- Really Sonia?**

**Sonia: YES! DOOR KICKING HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THREW THE SKY FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!**

**Aqua: O.O ok then...**

Edward: Are you sure this girl's sane?

Sandy: Edward. Be nice to our reviewers! *hits Ed with chainsaw*

Edward: THAT HURT!

Sandy: *kicks Ed in stomach*

Edward: *topples over*

New: You're too nice Sandy... You got to go like this. *kicks Ed in the place*

Edward: *topples over even more*

New: See...?

Everyone: *observes*

Sandy: Okay... DARE TIME!

**Sonia: TUCKER! -Points at Tucker dramaticly-**

**Aqua: And pause for dramatic affect...**

Everyone: *pauses*

**Sonia:-glomps Tucker- I LOVE YOU MAN! YOU GET A FREE PASS FOR 7 CHAPTERS! YOU CANT BE HURT IN ANYWAY!**

**Aqua: Knew she was gonna do that :T**

New: NNNOOOOOO! *topples over in grief, not like Ed's pain*

Edward: How could you?

Alphonse: Even I'm ashamed.

Sandy: I dislike my situation very much.

Everyone: *silent*

New: Anyways... Moving on...

**Sonia: Ling i dare you do catch the legendary pokemon mewtwo :D**

**Aqua: Heres a master ball so you can catch it easly!**

Ling: Thanks Aqua! *takes master ball*

**Sonia: NOOOO! -Takes the master ball back and hands Ling a cherry ball- THERE!**

**Aqua: But you cant even catch a togepi with that...**

**Sonia: Thats the point :D**

Ling: HEY! No fair... *throws cherry ball at Mewtwo*

Mewtwo: *eats cherry ball*

New: What the...? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?

Sandy: *is just as confused as New* No clue...

**Aqua:Ok then...Greed i dare you to say i don't want anything**

Greed: No.

New: *takes out chainsaw* Say it.

Greed: No.

Sandy: *takes out chainsaw* Say it or else.

Greed: *whispers* Idiots... I don't want anything...

New: What was that?

Greed: *steam coming out of ears* I don't want anything.

Sandy: Good Greed!

Greed: I hate you all. *goes into emo place*

**Sonia: AND THATS ALL FOR NOW! GOODBYE TACO PEOPLE! -Runs away and tacos rain from the ceilng-**

**Aqua:-follows after taking a Taco-**

New: *takes a taco* COME AGAIN!

Sandy: *grabs a taco* These are pretty good tacos!

Everyone: *eats tacos*

Winry: Review!

New and Sandy: What she said!


	12. I'm sorry to announce Hiatus

FMA Dare Show

New: Hello people's! It's been a long while since I've updated, I know. And this news is going to hurt you all.

Sandy: We're sorry to announce that we will be going on hiatus.

New: We're truly sorry, but I've been having writers block and not much time to work on this show.

Edward: SO YOU'RE LEAVING?!

Sandy: Yes Edward. We're leaving. But you may come with us if you wish.

Alphonse: Me too?

Sandy: Of course you too Al!

Alphonse: Yay!

Edward: *is thinking* I think...

New: You think...

Edward: I'll come with you idiots.

New: We're not idiots! *slaps Ed*

Edward: Hey! Don't sla-

New: *slaps Ed again* Shuddap.

Edward: *shut ups*

Sandy: But don't worry! We'll post a chapter for Christmas! That's a promise!

New: So be expecting us back around... Somewhere from March-May.

Sandy: Goodbye for now our lovely fans!

Edward, Alphonse, Sandy and New: *leave*

Rest of the FMA Cast: What do we do now?

?: PARTY!

Everyone: *parties*


	13. Christmas

FMA Dare Show Thing

New: It's CHRISTMAS! *grins*

Sandy: Yes, yes it is.

New: You've got to be cheerful! *pulls on Sandy's cheeks*

Sandy: *slaps New's hands away* ...

New: *frowns*

Edward: What's Christmas? Just wondering...

New: *is shocked* CHRISTMAS IS THE BEST TIME OF THE YEAR! IT'S WHEN YOU EXCHANGE GIFTS AND STUFF!

Edward: Ohh... Sounds interesting!

New: It is! Now help me cheer Sandy up! Christmas is a time of cheer!

Edward: I will! Al will also help! Won't you Al?

Alphonse: I will brother! New!

New: Onwards then!

Edward and Alphonse: Right!

New: *goes over to Sandy* Cheer up? Please?

Sandy: No. *is very blunt*

New: B-b-b-but...

Sandy: No.

New: *frowns and let's Ed take her place*

Edward: Cheer up?

Sandy: No.

Edward: Please?

Sandy: Go away pipsqueak.

Edward: *is fuming* WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SU-

New: *grabs Ed and pulls him away*

Alphonse: *steps up* Sandy... Please cheer up... Christmas is a time of love, giving, cheerfulness and friendship! Please cheer up!

Sandy: ...

Alphonse: ... Please?

Sandy: ... Fine...

Alphonse: Thank you!

Sandy: *cheers up* Welcome.

New: She's cheered up! Now we get to exchange gifts! *gets gift bag*

Sandy: *gets wrapped box*

Everyone: *stand there confused*

New: Where's your gifts?

Everyone: *look away*

Sandy: Well... We'll get them from the Room of Elves That Make Gifts!

Edward: Alright! Follow me! *goes to Room of Elves That Make Gifts*

Everyone Else: *follows him*

New: *taps foot and waits*

Sandy: Patience...

New: I'm not a patient person... You know that...

Sandy: Try?

New: ... K...

Sandy: Thanks!

New: Welcome!

Everyone: *comes out with gifts*

New: SECRET SANTA TIME!

Everyone: *looks confused*

New: The pieces of paper I gave you... The ones with the name of another person on them... You know?

Everyone: Ohh...

Sandy: So what you have to do, is give your gift to the person you had written down on the paper, got it?

Everyone: Yup! *exchanges gifts*

-Alphonse and Sandy-

Alphonse: *holds up gift to Sandy* Here you go! *smiles*

Sandy: *smiles and takes gift* Thank you so much Al! And this one's yours... *hands Al gift*

Alphonse: Thanks...

Sandy and Alphonse: *open up gifts*

Sandy: *gasps* It's beautiful! *holds up glittering diamond necklace*

Alphonse: You like it?

Sandy: Yes! *hugs Al* Thank you thank you thank you!

Alphonse: No problem! *holds up a cat* And thank you!

Sandy: Welcome... Glad you like it.

Alphonse: It's awesome!

Sandy and Alphonse: *stand there talking and smiling*

-Edward and New-

New: *holds out gift to Ed* Here.

Edward: *takes gift and puts another one in its place*

New: *takes gift* Open yours up first.

Edward: I will, I will... *opens up gift to reveal a well-done hand drawn picture of Al, Sandy, New and him* Thanks... It's really nice...

New: No problem! I'm glad you liked it! Took me a while to finish!

Edward: You drew it?! *looks at New disbelievingly*

New: *smiles* I did!

Edward: That's amazing... You're a really fantastic artist.

New: Thanks! Now I'm going to open up my gift! *starts opening it*

Edward: W-wait!

New: *stops* Why?

Edward: Don't open it!

New: Too bad. *continues opening it*

Edward: NO!

New: *pulls out a pair of woman's panties and bra* Edward...

Edward: *pales*

New: YOU ARE DEAD!

Edward: *runs*

New: *chases after him*

-Back to Regular-

?: YOU ARE DEAD!

Edward: *runs into middle of room with New chasing after him*

Alphonse: *sighs* What did brother do this time?

Sandy: *snickers* It was the gift he got her.

Alphonse: *looks at Sandy confused*

Sandy: *points at what's in New's hands*

Alphonse: *looks* Oh my brother...

New: *pulls unconscious Edward over to Sandy and Al*

Sandy: Like your gift?

New: SHUT UP! *is really mad*

Sandy: ...

New: *stomps off fuming with unconscious Ed*

Sandy: Umm... Well I hope you enjoyed our special Christmas chapter! And let this be a lesson to you all... Never, ever, do something like that to New. Well we hope to see you all again sometime! Bye!

Everyone: *waves* MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

A/N: Never, make New mad. Just a helpful hint of advice. And read and review! Hope you enjoyed! Also... MERRY CHRISTMAS (and other holidays) AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
